This invention relates to a sheet assembly useful as a multipurpose tote bag, which can be altered into various other formations for diversified uses, such as conversion to a simple summer sleeping bag, a beach mat, a rain shelter, and so forth, by the unloosening of a pair of fastener attachments positioned at the sides of the bag.
The bag can be converted for use as a ground sheet or a beach mat when fully opened, and, can be refolded and refastened to again form the tote bag.
Hitherto many types of bags, and variations thereon, have been introduced. However, their function has primarily been limited to serving as a mere carrying aid, devoid of other material utilizations.
Accordingly, a need exists for a multipurpose tote bag, which can also be used as a ground sheet or a beach mat when fully opened. The tote bag should be easily convertible into the ground sheet form, and vice versa. Furthermore, the tote bag desirably has additional utilities, such as use as a sleeping bag, a dressing closet, a rain shelter, etc. Still further it would be desirable to provide a tote bag which is designed so that it can contain and accommodate goods by means of convenient pockets even when the bag is converted for alternative use applications.